Yon-Rogg (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Zey-Rogg (son) Una-Rogg (daughter) Hav-Rogg (grand-son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hala, Kree Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, Formerly Kree Military officer | Education = Kree Imperial Academy Graduate | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan | First = Marvel Super-Heroes #12 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Yon-Rogg is a Kree hailing from the planet Hala in the Large Magellanic Cloud. He is a Colonel in the Imperial Kree Army which protects the interests of the galactic Kree Empire. Mission to the Brood Galaxy Yon-Rogg was second in command of the Pama under the command of Zen-Pram. They were sent on a mission to find famous Kree military hero Devros who disappeared into the deadly Brood galaxy. On the mission he is teamed up with a young, idealistic soldier named Mar-Vell. Yon-Rogg's jealousy of Mar-Vell began on the mission when Una the ships medic had an instant crush on Mar-Vell. The mission lead them into conflict with both the Skrulls and theShi'ar. He helped Mar-Vell battle Deathbird and the Imperial Guard. They sent Mar-Vell down to the planet only to find Devros had been captured, turned into a Brood, and that Mar-Vell killed him and escaped from the world. Yon-Rogg was then given his own command over the Kree Ship; Helion. Mission to Earth Yon-Rogg was sent on a mission to the backwater planet called Earth by the Supreme Intelligence. They were sent to investigate how the primitive natives had taken down a Kree Sentry. When they arrived at Earth; Yon-Rogg sent Mar-Vell on the lone mission to the planet with hopes he would die whilst on the primitive planet. Yon-Rogg's annoyance with Mar-Vell only grew his hatred for him and actively tried to get him killed on their mission to Earth. Also, he was deeply jealous of the relationship between Mar-Vell and the medic Una. Yon-Rogg managed to get access to the Sentry and reactivate it. He hoped the Sentry would fight and destroy Mar-Vell, but he failed. With that failure he hoped a battle with the Super-Skrull would do the job for him and he could return home. When Ronan the Accuser ordered Mar-Vell execution, Yon-Rogg was only too happy to comply. However, when Mar-Vell was before the firing squad, they were attacked by a contingent of Aakon warriors. In the battle, Una was fatally wounded by a stray shot by an Aakon. Mar-Vell escaped on an Earth missile and laid Una's corpse to rest on an asteroid. Yon-Rogg seized Mar-Vell's missile with a tractor beam and hurled it into hyperspace. Yon-Rogg confronted Mar-Vell aboard the Kree Ship as it was restocking. It was later revealed that Ronan and Zarek arranged for Mar-Vell to work under Yon-Rogg as part of a plan to topple the Supreme Intelligence so Ronan and Zarek could replace the Supreme Intelligence as rulers of the Kree Empire. Yon-Rogg battled a young human; Rick Jones who used Mar-Vell's Nega-Bands to defeat the Kree commander. Yon-Rogg then kidnapped Carol Danvers as a hostage to use against him. Yon-Rogg was defeated by Mar-Vell, and died when a nearby Kree device exploded. In the course of this battle Danvers was irradiated by a Kree Psyche-Magnitron, causing her to develop a half-Kree physiology which was similar to Mar-Vell's. Magnitron Yon-Rogg survived the Psyche-Magnitron explosion, gaining enhanced powers similar to Carol Danvers. He tried to regain favor with the empire by stealing back the Psyche-Magnitron device but they declined his offer. Now known as "Magnitron," he used Carol's memories to torture her with enemies from her past. He then attempted to drop a Kree city on top of New York. Carol however managed to disconnect the telepathic link only to make the lesion in her head to burst, causing her to lose all her memories. | Powers = Kree Physiology: Yon-Rogg possesses the natural attributes of the Kree race, including resistance to poison, toxins, and disease, as well as a higher natural strength level and more durable body than a human. Photonic Blasts: Yon-Rogg can fire powerful concussive blasts of photon and stellar light energy from his hands and fingertips. | Abilities = Pilot: Yon-Rogg is a competent starship pilot. Master Combatant: He is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = Yon-Rogg possesses an unspecified degree of enhanced strength, derived from his Kree heritage. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Kree Uniform | Transportation = | Weapons = | Trivia = * Yon-Rogg used to admire Admiral Devros. | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Brood-infected